Her Little Pleasures
by Senile-felineS
Summary: What if Integra and Seras were in love, what would happen? Just a night in that situation. Just a lime but rated M for the Féme slash. Don't read it if you don't like that kind of thing.


Her little pleasures

**A/N: I've read so many other fanfics from this fandom and a lot of people write romance between Alucard and Seras or Alucard and Integra. And I got to wondering, what if the reason that Integra is more lenient towards Seras (if only a little) than she is to Alucard is because they share something. And if that is the case, what would they do about it? This is most definitely situated in my own twisted little universe, so I'm taking a few liberties with Integra's personality. If you didn't get this from the summery, this story contains large amounts of limey type f****é****me slash (girl/girl) so if you don't like that stuff, don't read this; because flames will be ignored. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Helsing. There, I said it. I didn't want to admit it but they made me.**

Sir Integra Wingates Fairbrook Helsing sat behind her large mahogany desk with a thin cigar in hand; listening to the report of the latest completed mission. Yet another of those chipped freak vampires creating dozens of scummy ghouls. Not a challenge for her organisation, but it did mean yet more paperwork to be filled in.

Sir Integra inhaled a puff of smoke from her cigar, filling her lungs and enjoying the rich, addictive flavour as she listened to Alucard's complaining. Or would bitching be a more correct term? In her line of work she needed her little pleasures to stay sane.

The chipped vampires were too weak. They didn't last long enough to put up a fight. He was bored. Same story different day. Integra didn't pay any attention as they had had the same 'conversation' after every mission recently.

Instead her eyes drifted to his right to the small vampire who stood in silence just slightly behind him. Her short, strawberry blond hair was just slightly dishevelled and her large red eyes locked with Integra's own ice blue ones for just a moment. She smiled a small secretive smile and then looked down.

Integra's own eyes followed suit. Moving down Seras's neck to her full chest which was only just restrained by the black button down shirt she was wearing. Moving down further to the dark red skirt and on to the firm round legs that it exposed.

She marvelled yet again at this amazing, beautiful creature who had been able to overcome years of prejudice and wriggle her way into Integra's heart. Becoming the object of all her hidden longings and secret desires.

She was snapped out of her reverie by Alucard's voice, grown insistent. "Please master?" he almost whined, "Please let me go to Rome? It would place a cat amongst the fat Vatican pigeons. And I could get one back on the regenerator paladin for all of his invasions." He wore the same slightly manic grin that he always did, but Integra didn't miss the gleam of what looked like genuine hope in his eyes.

"No Alucard! You know very well why that is not allowed." She drawled in a voice that managed to sound both bored and annoyed at the same time. "It would cause a fiasco." Oh how Integra wished that that was hyperbole.

Before Alucard could really start begging, Integra cut him off with a curt nod. "You may go." To a casual observer she would have looked like a boss dealing with troublesome employees, but it was part of the code. She caught Seras's eye and, by the secret smile, saw that she was understood. Without a word Seras headed for the door, but Alucard remained. He stared at Integra for a few moments, one eyebrow raised quizzically. Then he gave a soft ambiguous chuckle and melted through a pool of shadow on the floor like the show-off that he was.

Integra sat back, reclining to the full extent that her leather chair would allow. She lit another cigar and breathed the smoke in deeply; holding it in her lungs for a moment. As she settled down to wait she thought, not for the first time, how her father would have reacted to her present actions.

Before his death her father had done his damndest to instil in her the belief that vampires were cruel heartless creatures who were not to be trusted. And her time spent with Alucard had done little to change her opinion. But then Alucard had brought the tiny blonde fledgling into the organisation and things had begun to change. She was such a sweet, unsure little thing, who worked so hard to fight her vampire nature; even to the point of starving herself.

Of course, Integra would never acknowledge her feelings in public; she could not. To the knowledge of all the staff and soldiers she was Sir Integra, the ruthless leader of the Helsing organisation. A woman with a mind of iron and death, not a person with desires or needs of her own.

She knew what the bible said and that her wants made her a hypocrite and a sinner. But for perhaps the first time in her life she found that she didn't care. For once her sense of duty was trumped by her own happiness. The sensation was such a rare one that she had not nipped it in the bud, and now she would not give it up for anything.

Integra's daydream was interrupted by a quiet, almost timid knock on the door. She called for Seras to enter and stood up. "You sent for me, Sir Integra?" Seras said softly. It might have sounded distant, but Integra knew it to be part of the spiel they had created to keep up appearances. Seras came further into the room, shut the door softly and approached the desk. Integra felt a shudder of anticipation run up her spine.

Seras came forward hesitantly. She was still unsure if this was right and she didn't know to whom she owed her first loyalty. Her master Alucard owned her mind, but the woman in front of her owned her body… and her heart, of that she was certain. And despite her conflicting thoughts, she couldn't turn away.

Seras reached the mahogany desk after a seemingly endless moment and almost immediately found herself enfolded in the arms of her lover. A feeling of rightness replaced all rationality in her mind as their lips met. The kiss was slow and soft at first, but quickly grew in passion. Seras opened her mouth slightly, welcoming the invasion and relishing the taste of Integra's breath.

Seras found herself being gently maneuvered until she was pushed against the desk as Integra broke the kiss and, still using her lips, caressed her cheek and moved down to her neck, nipping gently at the soft skin of her neck and drawing a gasp and a sigh from the girl.

Her hands similarly quested downwards, slowly unbuttoning the black shirt and pushing it off of Seras's shoulders, stroking along her delicate collar bones. Seras was less patient. She almost tore open the buttons of Integra's shirt in her desperation for skin on skin contact. Integra helped her by undoing her cravat, removing the silver cross herself to prevent unnecessary pain.

They pressed their bodies closer together and Integra continued to run her hands down the newly uncovered flesh, moving at just the right pace. She brushed gently at the stomach beneath her and felt gratified as the taught muscles twitched in response.

They both grew in heat. Seras scratched at Integra's back as Integra placed her hands on the other girl's thighs, moving upwards to slip them beneath the skirt, reaching with increasing eagerness for that secret place. Seras's head fell back as she moaned in desire. Integra felt her own body quicken in response and they sank slowly to the ground in a tangle of limbs, shedding their remaining clothing as they did.

When they were both done they lay together on the carpet. Seras's eyes were closed and a soft smile of contentment lit her face. Integra tenderly stroked a piece of damp hair away from her lovers face and left her hand resting on the cheek. Seras leaned into the caress and Integra stared in wonderment at the beauty of pale skin bathed in the light of the fire. She could have easily fallen asleep, here in the other's arms. She lit her third cigar of the evening and smiled, she needed her little pleasures.

Down in the basement, Alucard lay in his coffin with a sardonic smile on his face. When he thought of his private show his eyes glinted. With the telepathic links he shared with both of them, for different reasons, had they really thought that they could have kept this from him?

**A/N: This was the first fanfic I wrote and I wrote it under the influence of wine, candlelight and incense, I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'd love to know what you thought, reviews inspire me, and constructive criticism helps me. One more thing, I do not believe that homosexuality is a sin (I'm the last person to be able to say that), but Integra is a Christian and would have been raised to think that. If you are, or think you might be, a homosexual; don't let anyone tell you that you shouldn't be. :)**

**On editing this, I have changed my mind. I don't mind if you flame me because I want to start a collection of flames in my profile. NAME AND SHAME!**

**Also, I got a very strange anonymous review:**

**A small concern  
This was a lovely piece but there is one thing I must correct you on in your authors notes:**

"One more thing, I do not believe that homosexuality is a sin (I'm the last person to be able to say that), but Integra is a Christian and would have been raised to think that."

Integra's a Protestant. Anderson, Maxwell, Iscariot/The Vatican are the Catholics. ;

**I know that Integra is protestant, and the other's are catholics. I wasn't bringing in specific branches of christianity. I have been exposed to them all and have found the general tone, no matter what branch, to be HOMOSEXUALITY IS BAD! In fact I got that worst from baptists who are as protestant as it gets. If it was you who posted this review, can you please explain yourself better.**


End file.
